Bandits
"Well, keep searching, will ya? We're not leaving this place until we find something good." --An unnamed bandit, searching for supplies with his colleague.https://youtu.be/pWDCAjxqUxw?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=202 Bandits is the widely used and accepted term for survivors who have banded together and taken to crimes such as murder and stealing in order to survive the outbreak. They are usually encountered as an enemy throughout most Seasons since Season 4 of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. Their model used generally seems to be the terrorists from Counter-Strike: Source, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, or the models of the refugees from Half-Life 2. Their voice actors vary throughout the series. Pre-Apocalypse Bandits, of course, did not exist prior to the outbreak. However, when the virus started, the earliest bandits were citizens who protested and rioted against the police, or looted in the streets while the police were busy attempting to manage the infection. Post-Apocalypse Bandits became most prominent after society collapsed, and there was no way the government could maintain order outside of military-controlled safe zones. Bandits kill or rob any survivors, even military personnel, they come upon, for anything from food and fresh water to fuel and ammunition. Bandits, when encountered by the protagonists, usually stick together in groups, instead of staying alone. Known Bandit Gangs There are various independent gangs of bandits encountered by the survivors in Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. Note that all the names of these gangs are unofficial. They are listed in order of their appearance in the series. Train Station Bandits The train station bandits ambush David, Connor, and the other National Guard soldiers at the train station in Ravenholm. They take David and Connor by surprise from the top of the train cars, and order them to lower their weapons. Unbeknownst to the bandits, however, they have a platoon of National Guardsmen behind them, and David, Connor, and the military quickly gain the advantage, taking out all the bandits. The bandit gang numbered to be 6 members, quite small compared to some of the other gangs, and they appeared to be interested in procuring the ample weaponry and supplies that David and Connor had. Mountainrock Bay Bandits The Mountainrock Bay bandits are encountered by David and Connor at, hence their name, Mountainrock Bay. They had ambushed David and Connor's boat driver, and they took the remaining fuel he had back to their camphttps://youtu.be/SXJZke28Juo?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=455. The camp they established appeared to be based out of a small nearby fishing village. The bandits were very well equipped with high-grade military weapons including M249 Light Machine Guns. The gang totaled to be around 14-15 members, making them one of the largest bandit gangs encountered in the series. However, after David and Connor's raid on their camp, there were no remaining survivors, thus completely annihilating the Mountainrock Bay bandits. Prisoner Bandits The prisoner bandits were prisoners incarcerated at the local police station Officer Ramirez served in. The bandits in question broke out of their cells, and killed all the officers, and locked Ramirez in one of the cells insteadhttps://youtu.be/cVL4y4MMcpU?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=281. Pvt. Allan breaks Ramirez out, and upon exiting the police station, triggers an alarm. This alerts several bandits on a nearby roof to their position, however the two escape through the town's alleyways. However, they do not escape for long, and they are ambushed by a much larger group of bandits at an abandoned police checkpoint. After fighting several of them off, including their leader, Allan and Ramirez escape in a Humvee, leaving the Prisoner Bandits to fight a large horde of infected drawn to the gunfire. The gang totaled to be 10+ members. It is likely the gang collapsed after losing many members including it's own leader. Torrington Bandits The Torrington Bandits are a gang of bandits who were at rival with Roger for supplies. When Pvt. Allan and Officer Ramirez arrive in Torrington, they find Roger, who had recently been raided, shooting one of the Torrington Bandits. Sometime later, when Allan, Roger, and the newly befriended John Colt return to Roger's base. However, the gang's leader, along with 5 other bandits, arrive at Roger's base, demanding he surrenders his supplies. Rogers bides his time enough with the gang leader for David to take him by surprise, shooting him down. This prompts a firefight between the two groups, of which Allan, Roger, and John come out on top. The gang members seen on screen were numbered at 7, including the one that Roger initially shoots. However, the gang leader, before he is shot, tells Roger that there are more bandits on the wayhttps://youtu.be/BKllTK2Ghko?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=1020, so there are likely several more bandits in the group. Outlands Bandits The Outlands Bandits are seen in the first episode of New Beginning. and reside in the wilderness of the countryside. When one of the vehicles in the convoy Pvt. Johnathan Lacy was a part of breaks down, the soldiers decide to stay the night in the town the convoy had stopped in. However, the Outlands Bandits ambush the convoy, likely hoping to retrieve the military-grade supplies the convoy were transporting. The military, however, is able to beat them back with the assistance of Nathan Rogers, who, while wandering the countryside, finds the firefight taking place. He, however, is later blamed for shooting one of the soldiers. The gang numbered around 8 members, likely more however, as they ambushed the convoy from the concealment of the trees. Although most of the members seem to have been killed in the ensuing firefight, it is possible some escaped back into the woods. Sources Category:Enemies Category:Factions